


[铁虫]同龄人

by DyeingMirror



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Artificial Intelligence, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Relationship Discussions, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 年龄操作，铁铁重返20岁，娇蛮大小姐铁铁X老实人小虫
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

彼得·帕克今天早上如往常一样到史塔克工业的实验室来上班，然后他在迈进实验室第一步时惊呆了。

眼前的情形摆明了实验室里发生过一次爆炸，墙上一片漆黑，有些地方还露出了埋在墙内的电缆，好些昂贵的精度玻璃器皿都被爆炸带来的冲击波掀到地板上摔碎了。更糟糕的是，彼得的老板兼男友，著名的企业家、科学家和超级英雄，托尼·史塔克正倒在地板上，不省人事。

彼得吓得魂飞魄散，三步并作两步飞跑了过去，抓着托尼的肩膀把他翻过来，就开始试图把他摇醒。

“托尼！托尼！嘿托尼你还活着吗！快醒醒！”

彼得都快气死了，托尼·史塔克这个死鬼竟然一个人做这么危险的实验，完全把他这个实验助手和正牌家属视如无物，简直是世界第一大垃圾，实在令人气愤，等他醒过来一定要好好骂他一顿。

彼得急得满头是汗，先把托尼好一通摇，然后才发现，好像事情有什么不对。

呃……这好像不是托尼？不，感觉好像的的确确是托尼，穿的也是他平时的衣服，长的也是彼得看惯的五官，但是托尼有这么年轻吗……？

托尼脸上那些沟沟道道全都抹平了，他现在皮下脂肪饱满，皮肤光滑细腻，那一副标志性的精致山羊胡也没了，看上去简直就跟彼得班上的同学们差不多大。

彼得心中很是疑惑，但最为要紧的果然还是唤醒患者。不过这个变故却让彼得心里稍微冷静了下来，他开始按照自己了解的知识做一些复苏急救。

托尼渐渐转醒了，他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。“嘿Pete，早上好，我希望你早餐吃得不错……呃……哎？”托尼很快意识到自己的声音听上去有些不同了。

“哦，上帝保佑你终于醒了，不过我得先问问，托尼，是你吗？”

“不是我还能是谁？呃，天哪，我感觉我的声音听上去真的不对啊……”

“我也说不好你是怎么了，反正……你自己看看吧。”彼得表情复杂地掏出手机，打开前置摄像头，递给了托尼。


	2. Chapter 2

五分钟后，两个人一脸生无可恋地对坐在沙发上。

“反正……大概就是这样了……”托尼抿着嘴喃喃说，“我虽然还保留着我所有的记忆和知识，但是身体和性格回到了二十岁左右……”

“但是，我不明白，你怎么会把自己搞成这样？你如果嫌自己老，配不上我，你完全可以选择整容啊。你这是何苦啊。”

“哦你就闭上嘴吧。我最近在搞一种生物技术研究，一种射线，你知道吧，因为你是我的助手所以你肯定知道。按照我的设想，那个射线可以改变基因序列，让人回溯身体时间，譬如说一个出了车祸失去双腿的患者，经过照射后就可以回到几小时前或者几天前，身体健康时的状态。”（注：瞎编的。）

“哇哦，那听起来可不像是应该出现在这个时代的技术啊。”

“彼得，你真是对你的男友有好大的误解啊，首先微型弧式反应堆就不是应该出现在这个时代的技术吧，这就叫做THE TONY STARK SPIRIT，全大写……好吧，我今天早上在你来之前正在调整器材位置，我猜想应该是某一个棱镜的位置没有搞好，可能导致射线照到了我身上。就是这样。”

“我简直不知道现在是你疯了还是我疯了。你们这些阔佬大概都有病吧。富病。”

“不知道世界上都有谁有毛病，反正不是我，我不知道你怎么会问出这种问题。”

“我曾经读到过一些你的往事，我听说你从MIT毕业之后就疯了，到处花天酒地，你父母过世时你死也不愿意继承公司，只好让斯坦先顶上，反抗最激烈的时候整个公司到处都找不到你？你现在的性格是不是就处在这个时期？”（注：大量瞎编。）

“有些事实正确，也存在大量错误。我还满以为智商正常的人都不会通过读八卦杂志的小道消息来了解自己的男友的。假设那些垃圾读物编派过的每一个关于托尼·史塔克的谎话都能创造出一个平行宇宙的话，那么想必现在次元壁已经支撑不住那庞大的数量而炸裂了。不过我也不想费时费力给你说明真实情况了，反正都不重要。”

“非常明显，你的确就是处在这个时期。这么说来现在我俩差不多一边儿大。”

“你刚才是不是问过我俩之间谁比较有病？显然是你。你的病情已经发展到连驾照上的出生日期都读不懂了。那甚至都用不到数学呢。哦我忘了，你甚至都还没有驾照。啧啧，可怜的小屁孩。”

“&^%#*(#@$，我已经无法再忍受我眼前这个托尼·史塔克哪怕一秒钟了。你什么时候才有望康复？”

“Friday，你能计算出来吗？”

女声AI的全息投影出现在客厅中央，她冷静地发言道：[早上好，boss。您所研发的生物身体回溯射线技术目前还极不成熟，状况非常不稳定，较难观测，但根据我目前掌握的数据来看，大约6天4小时33分后就会恢复成原来的状态。在那之前，恐怕都会一直维持目前的效果。]

“谢谢你，Friday。如果说这屋子里除了我还有什么靠得住的人，恐怕就只有你了。”

[承蒙夸奖，boss，事实上您终于醒过来了这件事才值得我感激。在您昏迷不醒期间，我一直焦躁地考虑着，如果您再也醒不过来了，要怎么处理您今天订的好几份多拿滋。]

“原来你这么关心我，你的话语可太‘温暖’了，听着简直是沁人心脾啊。等等，什么多拿滋，原来我爱吃多拿滋？”

[您太爱吃了，最近几个月每天都订好几盒儿呢。]

“谁会爱吃那种甜腻腻油乎乎的娘炮玩意儿？全部退订。”

[诚挚地建议您不要这么做，因为您几天后恢复过来了一定会反悔。请不要给我增加无谓的工作量，boss。如果您这几天确实不想吃多拿滋，我可以分给帕克先生或者其他复仇者们吃。]

“真是反了你了，你可是我的程序。”

[正因为我是您的程序，才这样费心为您考虑，不然换了别人，早就拍屁股走人了。]

托尼气得吹胡子瞪眼，好吧，现在他没有胡子了，所以只有瞪眼。“你很好，Friday。你可以先下线待机了。”

[不敢当，我可比不上您英明。祝您今天过得愉快，boss。]全息投影应声熄灭。

“简直难以置信，我竟然还要忍受你将近一个礼拜？顺带一提，刚才Friday干得真漂亮。”

托尼没好气地瞥了彼得一眼。“你就受着吧。谁让你爱我呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

托尼很不舒服地捏着身上的T恤，那T恤对现在的他来说有点太宽大了，罩在身上有些难受。“原来我有那么胖吗……？”他一边想着，一边来到彼得的卧室找彼得，敲了敲门然后倚在门框上说，“哥们儿，你的衣服借给我穿穿好吗？”

彼得放下课本站起来，在衣柜里翻了两下，随手找出刚叠好的一件卫衣扔给他。“洗好再还给我哦。”

托尼接过衣服翻着看了看，然后瘪嘴露出一个嫌弃的表情：“说真的，线头？上面的印花也掉得不成样儿了。你这件衣服陪你走过了无数个春夏秋冬吧，真是你的好朋友。”

彼得有些脸红。“我是没钱啊，嫌丑就别穿，自己上街买去。你又不差钱。”

“我送过你好多衣服的吧。为什么不穿？别搞得好像我是那种没良心的渣男一样。”

彼得脸上红了白，白了又红，迟疑好久才小声说道：“我舍不得老是穿啦……都收起来了……”

托尼也愣住了，抓着那件衣服，看看衣服，又看看彼得。彼得本来就不自在，被他看得更加窘迫，诺诺道：“你、你盯着我看什么看哪……有话就说。”

“你太可爱了，让我亲一个。”说着就不由分说地往彼得脸上偷了个香，“明天陪我上街逛逛呗。反正我身材变了，很多装甲的调试工作一时都没法做了。你就当陪我偷个懒，放放假。我要让你从头，到脚，全是我给的东西。买买买！”


	4. Chapter 4

于是第二天下午，彼得就跟着托尼上街去了。

如果说五十岁的托尼·史塔克已经多少学会了一点韬光养晦的智慧，那么二十岁的托尼·史塔克则完全是一支刚刚开刃的利剑，锋芒毕露不知收敛。奢华的香车被亮面红漆刷得锃光瓦亮，还打开了敞篷，轱辘辘跑得拉风极了。彼得很是不习惯出风头，而且还是出这样大的风头，说真的，他的人类面孔就没有被这么多人同时看过。

如果说还有什么更让彼得难以面对的，那就是托尼甚至还染了头发。他本来想染荧光绿色的，后来在彼得的劝说下，他终于大发慈悲，考虑到不能让太多人注意到这张跟史塔克总裁过于相似的脸，选择了低调一些的暗红色——在昏暗的光线下看起来还是棕黑色，只有在亮光下才看得出红色的痕迹。

彼得觉得很累，商场很大，里头人很多，很嘈杂，那些价签还有美女导购们殷勤的态度也让他心里很有压力，而且他还要经常帮助控制托尼过剩的表现欲，总之一点也没有托尼所说的躲懒放假的感觉。至于托尼，天啊，他简直像回到了另一个家。

总之，最后不知道为什么，这两个人就各自穿着一身奢侈的时装坐在路边一家星巴克的露天席位上喝起了饮料，那辆红色跑车停在一边。彼得意识到这看起来有点滑稽，他有点尴尬，但他很难开口向托尼提出换个地方的请求。他真正感觉到自己的爱人现在已经换成了另外一个人，一个他从未熟悉过，从未靠近过的人。于是，两个人默默无言地各自低头刷着手机。

高级商厦附近从不会缺少时髦的美人，不一会儿托尼的注意力就被吸引了过去。一个美人迎面而来，她高挑美艳，走路带风，托尼在墨镜底下偷偷盯着看，然后对彼得小声地说了一句：“你看，她好辣。”

美人走过他俩身边的时候彼得抬头看了看，的确很辣，她的金色大波浪卷在阳光里摇得波光粼粼，一眼之下难以辨认那头秀发和那抹酥胸究竟哪个更柔软，简直就是移动雌性激素发生器。彼得还看到托尼对她飞了个媚眼，她注意到了，停下来打量了一下托尼，然后举起一只手停在耳边比了个电话，歪着头等待托尼回答，托尼礼貌地微笑着摇摇头，她便挑挑眉耸耸肩继续往前走了，托尼盯着她的背影看了好久才回过头来。

彼得心里很是纳闷。按理说现在他和托尼身上穿的衣服应该差不多贵，为什么所有路过的姐姐们都只注意到托尼，看都不看他一眼？

大概真的是种族天赋吧。彼得低下头狠狠地啜着饮料。他今天第一次直观地感受到这种差异，因为这是第一次托尼在他们俩约会的时候去理会别人。


	5. Chapter 5

“啊，托尼你看，是MJ新开的club！我们能去捧个场吗？”

“MJ是谁？”

“玛丽·简·沃特森呀！我之前跟你提过的。我最好的朋友之一。她唱歌特别好听。她以前在百老汇工作，前不久退役以后就开了这家店。她早就跟我提过，希望我能来瞧瞧，我一直没抽出空来。我们今天进去看看吧，好吗托尼？”

“玛丽？她？最好的朋友？真的只是朋友吗？”

“你想到哪儿去了。真的只是朋友呀。很重要的朋友，她帮过我很多次。你瞧，这就是她的照片。是不是特别漂亮？”

托尼不置可否地撇撇嘴：“是挺可爱的。”

虽然是彼得提议要进店的，但托尼要明显比彼得更习惯店里的气氛。又来了，彼得又注意到有好多人在看托尼。有热场的女dancer来贴着托尼跳舞，托尼悄悄抵着对方的腰，拒绝得十分隐晦和体面。彼得简直疑惑极了，自己的书呆子气场就真的浓烈到能透过这么多层的奢侈时装散发出去吗？

彼得沉闷地坐了许久，终于等到MJ本人上台献唱了。她脸上还带着稚气未脱的雀斑，蹦跳着走上舞台开始唱热烈的流行曲，红色长发随着节奏欢快地挥舞，彼得看着看着便又开心了起来，他站起来为MJ鼓掌欢呼，MJ很快注意到了他，对着他的方向挥手致意，露出一个大大的笑容。

托尼问道：“这就是你朋友？”

彼得很是兴奋，“对！天哪，她在舞台上的样子太棒了！”

托尼打着响指悄悄唤来侍者，豪情万丈地以彼得的名字点了全瓶。MJ很是惊喜，叫来全体歌手在台上为彼得唱了感谢的call。彼得看着桌面上不断迅速垒起来的酒瓶则惊吓万分，他本意只是要来看看久未见面的MJ，没想过要搞这种大场面的。

“你搞什么？”看到MJ重新开始表演其他曲目，彼得紧张地对托尼做着口型。

托尼臭屁地皱皱眉毛耸耸肩：“明明是你带我来捧场的。我点了这么多酒你还不满意？”

彼得一时无法反驳，只得气呼呼地瞪着托尼。

“我觉得我们算是完成捧场的任务了。可以走了吧。”

“……那这些酒谁喝？”

“谁喝都行。”

“噢，看在上帝份上！你好浪费！”

“你又不是第一天认识我了。你如果想喝，回家我再订给你。”

“怎么变成我想喝了！我明明就跟点酒这事儿没有一毛钱的关系！”

“你是不是不想走？”

“MJ还没有唱完呢！现在走了多不礼貌。”

“你说得对，对女士表现得礼貌是很重要的。你倒是很绅士。”托尼突然一把搂住彼得的腰，把彼得捞了过来，放在自己腿上，“可惜我已经演够绅士了。”说完他便急切地吻住了彼得。

彼得听得到MJ的歌声明显惊讶地顿了一拍才继续响起，他的脸便瞬间烧红了。他的理智告诉他应该马上推开托尼，而且他完全可以挣得开托尼，但托尼吻他的方式是那么热烈，近乎恳切，他都能从托尼灼热的唇舌中感觉到一种强烈的倾诉，他已经按在托尼双肩上的双手便失去了推出去的力气，任凭托尼控制着他的脊背和后脑紧紧拥吻着他，无止境地侵吞他们之间的距离。

“托尼……不要，不要……这里有好多人……”托尼终于短暂地放开他时，彼得抓紧机会喘息着恳求道。

“有什么关系，在这里接个吻，没有人会介意……”托尼脱下自己的外套，手一翻便把它盖在彼得头上。“好了，宝贝儿，这样就没有人看到你了。嗯？”

这样一来，彼得倒确实感觉到一种与四周环境隔离开的安全感。他趴在托尼身上，看到外套外夜场跳跃的灯光仍然不时照到托尼俊美的脸庞上，照进托尼深邃的眼眸中，那张熟悉又陌生的面孔上呈现出一种他从前从未见过的狂野的笑容。他并未来得及再看仔细些，因为托尼很快又吻住了他。大约也是被彼得头上这层自欺欺人的屏障所鼓励，托尼这次的动作来得更加猛烈，彼得很快便感觉到周围嘈杂的音乐和MJ的歌声都在飞快地离他远去，留在他脑中的唯有舌苔粗糙的触感和口腔互相吮吸的响声。

后来唤醒彼得的意识的是，彼得感觉到托尼的手指溜进了他的上衣，在他的腰际极轻地抚摩，蚂蚁爬般瘙痒的感觉在他的神经末梢上激起一阵阵电流，彼得已经软得直不起腰来，他趴在托尼怀里恳求托尼抱他出去。

“怎么？不想等你的小女朋友唱完了？不想演绅士演到最后了么？”托尼在他耳边吐着气打趣道。

这个人简直是太坏了！彼得心中暴跳着，但他没有办法，只能耐着性子讨饶：“不要了……呜，不要了……而且不是女朋友……托尼，拜托……”

但彼得没有想到托尼竟然就这样一手抱着他的屁股一手搂着他的腰把他扛了出去。彼得知道现在他们看起来肯定很丢脸，但是如果当街挣扎起来把头上的外套弄得滑落下来只会更丢脸，他只得老老实实地攀在托尼身上，然后被托尼扔进了车子的后座。托尼跟着爬进了车厢后座，利落地锁好了车门，然后趴在彼得身上居高临下地看着他。

彼得有点委屈地看着上方的托尼，“你为什么要这样！以后我在MJ面前还怎么做人？”

托尼眯起眼睛，“你确定你还要提MJ？嗯？”

“可是，可是……你以前从来不会跟我朋友吃这么奇怪的飞醋！”

“哦，那都是你的错，毕竟现在的我又不是以前的我了。我就是不高兴，彼得。”托尼有些强硬地挤进彼得腿间，伸出手往彼得的胯下摸去。

“怎、怎么可以在这里……车上又没有安全套……”器官上隔着牛仔裤仍然老实地呈现出了指尖挤压的触感，彼得有些慌张。

托尼却笑了，他捉住彼得的一只手放在自己腰上，贴着身体的线条往自己身后的裤袋里探去，“你来摸摸有没有。”

彼得当然顺利地摸到了那个方形的小密封袋，他颤抖着把它拿出来，慢慢拿到托尼面前。托尼从他手里咬住了包装袋的一个尖角，低下头把对面的另一只角放到彼得一直不停喘着气的嘴边。“来，撕开它。”托尼咬着包装袋，有些含糊地用低沉的嗓音引诱着，令彼得联想到拿着尖叉的恶魔。

彼得嗅到危险的气息，他眼里泛上了委屈的泪水，大脑空白只能听见自己不停喘息的声音困在小小的空间里，他看看嘴边的包装袋，又看看托尼，不知如何是好。

托尼却抓住了彼得的手腕按在座椅上，这一次的语气有些强硬，他一字一顿地说：“撕 开 它。”

彼得被逼到了绝境，他只好张嘴咬住那只包装袋，把它撕开了。托尼满意地笑了，他张开嘴，那只包装袋便掉在彼得脸上，他稍微抬起上身，开始解自己的腰带。

彼得看到上方的恋人边轻轻喘着气边伸出舌尖舔舐嘴唇的样子，带有一种他从未见识过的猫科动物式的性感和狂野。此时他也已经浑身颤抖不能自持，只有用尽最后一点的理智请求道：“托尼……求你，求你开到远一点的地方，不要在这里……”

托尼轻轻地吐出指令：“开启潜行模式。”然后车身全体开始发出零件运作的声音。

“好了。现在没有人能看到我们，也没有人能听到我们了。你可要大声一些，不然我可不会轻易原谅你。”


	6. Chapter 6

彼得被托尼牢牢地控制着，狠狠地贯穿着，他的意识已经处在崩溃的边缘，想要挣扎却在狭窄的车厢中无处可逃。这时他头顶的那扇车门却被打开了，原来的那个有胡子的托尼拉开门闯进来，把彼得拖了起来，将他的双手反剪在他身后，然后硬生生插入了他。彼得被挤在两个托尼之间，车厢被三个人剧烈的喘息呻吟声塞得满满当当的，彼得的屁股也是。彼得已经完全失去了对自己的控制，他大声哭泣着，无助地承受着体内此起彼伏的摩擦和冲撞。两个托尼越过他的身体，在他的肩头接吻——

彼得满头冷汗地惊醒了，他快速环顾四周，发现自己正好好地坐在自家卧室床上，旁边没有胡子的托尼也好好地躺着，没有那辆该死的红色高科技骚包跑车，也没有什么另一个长着胡子的托尼。彼得感到一阵眩晕，他忍不住狠狠地敲了敲自己的脑袋。托尼的对自己身上发生的变故倒是镇定自若，但彼得却受到了不得了的折磨，他一定是快要发疯了，竟然做起了这样重口味的梦。

托尼也被彼得的动作吵醒了，坐了起来，“彼得……你怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”

如果现在是白天，托尼就会看到彼得的脸都绿了。“没有，没有，我好着呢，你就睡你的觉吧。”

托尼的手悄无声息地钻进了彼得的被窝里，然后他露出了一个邪恶的笑容，“看来不是做了噩梦，是春梦啊。难道昨晚在车里我还没有满足到你吗？你这里这样精神，难怪会睡不着了。看来我一会儿要加油努力了。”

“啊！不要摸我！我不想要！把你的手拿出去，然后躺下去睡你他妈的觉！”

“为什么呀~宝贝儿，让人家帮帮你嘛~”

“啊……我说了不要摸我了！听着，托尼，我认为我们暂时还是不要发生性行为了……”

“为什么？难道你身体不舒服吗？依我看来你的器官功能好得有点过头呢。”

“托尼，你认真地听我说，”彼得努力让自己的语气冷静一些，“你知道我是真心爱你的，对吧。”

“天哪，你怎么拒绝了我求爱又表现得这么热情，你这招欲擒故纵学得可真是炉火纯青啊，我简直都要把持不住了。”

彼得努力假装没有听到托尼的话，“我觉得眼下我的状况有点不对了。我知道我深深地爱着原来的那个你，但这几天你完全变了个样以后，我……我好像，也很心动……”

“哦……”托尼发出一种看到可爱的小动物时一般的融化似的怜爱的声音，“彼得，你的表白真是太甜蜜了，你怎么能这样可爱，这可让我如何是好啊。”

彼得脸上红了一红，他知道托尼没有明白他的意思，于是他继续往下说：“……我感觉到我这样不太对，你们俩是如此地不同，简直完全就是两个人，但是，但是我还这么喜欢现在这个你……你，你能明白吗？我觉得这都有点像我在出轨了……”

托尼听了这番话，哑然失笑，“不会吧，你就非要搞得我连自己的醋都吃吗？”

“托尼……我是真的觉得这样不太好……我们就忍耐几天不要亲热了，好吗？你知道我刚才做了什么梦才吓醒了吗？我、我，呃……”彼得话到嘴边又不好意思说出口了。

托尼露出了一个仿佛身上哪里不舒服的难受表情，“呃，你不用说了，”接着又忍俊不禁，两种情绪在他脸上融合成一个古怪的表情，“我好像知道你要说什么了。”

彼得有点尴尬，“嗯，所以，你明白了吧。我们接着休息吧。”

“Spiderling,you know what？”托尼翻了个身把彼得压在床上，“我一点都不介意你出轨给我自己。”


	7. Chapter 7

现在是学习时间。彼得坐在书桌前，认真地写作业，托尼坐在他身边翻报纸，脚尖点地让他坐着的那张单脚办公椅轱辘辘地转来转去。

“托尼，”彼得咬着笔头，“你来帮我看看这一题好吗。”

“说。”

“有一发酵罐，内装80t培养基，在121摄氏度下进行实罐灭菌。设每毫升培养基中含有耐热菌的芽孢数为1.8X107个，121摄氏度时灭菌速率常数为0.0287s-1。那么灭菌失败概率为0.001时需要多少灭菌时间？”

托尼眨眨眼，摸出手机调出智能计算器按了几下，就报出了答案。“需要讲解吗？”彼得点点头，然后托尼就连人带椅子转了过去，报了几个公式，再在草稿纸上写了几步运算，彼得立刻恍然大悟。

“你好笨啊，为什么连这样的题目都不会做。”托尼臭屁地嘲笑道。

彼得抬起头气鼓鼓地瞪了托尼一下。他以前脑子不好使时问过的比这更简单的问题多了去了，托尼从来都不会这样对他冷嘲热讽的。

“肯定是你的教授很不称职。我有必要到学校看你上课，鉴定一下你这学费交得值不值。”托尼煞有介事地点点头。

彼得叹气道：“哦，得了吧，你纯属做不了自己的工作闲得慌。我的教授很敬业，他是无辜的，你放过他好不好。”

托尼挑了挑眉，笑得像是万圣节晚上准备四处捣乱的小鬼头，“没门儿。托尼·史塔克决定的事从来不会改变的。”

彼得的肩膀垮了下去，“我真是服了你了。好吧，好吧，你想怎么样就怎么样。我唯一的要求就是你得跟我一起坐地铁和公交车去学校。”

托尼看上去跃跃欲试，“可以啊，那听起来很有趣。早上的公共交通是不是很拥挤？肯定经常有女孩子被挤到你身上吧。又香又软的那种啊。”

彼得烦得简直想对托尼翻白眼。

“等等，托尼，你可不能就这样去啊，我们学校的哥们儿个个都是你的大粉丝，他们一看到你的脸马上就会察觉出来的。”

“哇，我们还要玩变装游戏吗？”托尼越发兴奋起来，“嘿，你是个天才啊，我以前怎么没意识到学校是个这么刺激的地方。”

“这会儿我又变成天才了？托尼·天才·史塔克这张嘴真是两边都能开啊。”彼得低头在书桌膛里翻找着，半晌后掏出了那副他被蜘蛛咬前戴的眼镜，“要不你试试这个？”

托尼接过眼镜戴在脸上，头晕得马上摘了下来，“呃，还是别了。你度数真高啊。说真的，读书把自己读成这样的高度近视？就为了你刚才表现出的那个学术水平？”

彼得把他忍了好久的那个白眼翻了出来。没有使用中指已经证明了他的良好教养了。

“Friday，给我买一副镜框吧。你懂的，就那个老牌子。”

[已经订购。]

托尼倒在椅背上，望着天花板露出志得意满的笑容。

彼得是不会承认他这个笑容很让人心动的。


	8. Chapter 8

托尼第二天果然跟着彼得去了学校，彼得向教授说明托尼是他的朋友，来旁听的，教授同意了，两人便找个位置入座。这时哈利也来了，他如往常一样坐在了彼得身边，然后他与托尼很快就互相注意到了对方。

“彼得，他是谁？”哈利和托尼同时开腔了。

“呃……你们两个人都是我最好的朋友！哈利，这是托尼；托尼，这是哈利。来握个手？”

哈利说：“为什么我从来没听你说起过他？”

托尼说：“漂亮，你就是这样对待你亲爱的朋友的？”

不言自明的尴尬气氛。

彼得犹豫了一会儿，还是选择转头对哈利努力地使“拜托，哥们儿，不然我就要遭殃了”的眼色。哈利有些get到了，虽然他还是觉得奇怪，但还是起头跳过了这个话题。

然后就开始上课了。

教授戴上眼镜，打开课件，开始提问：“首先我要检查上节课的内容你们掌握得怎么样了。请各位自觉合上课本。谁能告诉我，反应质粒稳定性的质粒丢失率的计算公式是什么？”

彼得抢答道：“是总菌数减去带有质粒的菌落数，除以总菌数的百分比，教授。”

教授点点头，“很好，帕克先生。下一个问题，什么是高密度发酵，影响高密度发酵的因素有哪些？”

彼得回忆了一下，有一个答案他怎么也想不起来。向上帝发誓，他本来想得好好的，昨天晚上写完作业就复习一下这一节的内容，谁知道托尼拉着他胡搞了一晚上，今天早上还差点就迟到了。啊，如果给他一个重来的机会，他一定不会再嫌弃以前的托尼体力不好了。还好教授没有点名让自己回答这个问题。想着想着，他忍不住撅起嘴瞪了托尼一眼。

这引起彼得怨念的罪魁祸首接到了他的目光，却开腔了：“教授。高密度发酵是指培养液中工程菌的菌体浓度达到50g DCW/L以上，并且理论上的最高值可以达到200g DCW/L。其影响因素包括培养基、溶氧浓度、pH值、温度与代谢副产物。”

教授的表情很惊喜，他赞许地微笑着说：“回答得很全面，很好。你是那位陪帕克先生来旁听的？你是哪个专业的，叫什么名字？”

“我不是这所学校的，教授，所以您问我的名字也没用。我是学机械的。”

“机械？哦，你的确很厉害。虽然你现在不愿意告诉我你的名字，但恐怕在不远的将来那就会变得让我如雷贯耳了。”教授说完便继续讲课了。

哈利目瞪口呆：“彼得，你什么时候有了这么牛逼的朋友？我还以为世界上只有一个人能又叫托尼又那么牛逼呢。”

彼得正要搭腔，却看到有个女同学挪到托尼身边来。那女同学很是活泼漂亮，身边男性朋友很多，只是彼得这样的书呆子从来不在人家的守备范围，至今都没跟她说上过哪怕5句话。

女同学捧着下巴崇拜地望着托尼，“嗨，帅哥。你真聪明，好厉害啊，我最喜欢你这样聪明又漂亮的男孩子了。你穿衣服的品味也很不错。你这条项链太酷了，我自从在杂志上看到时就很想要，可惜是限量商品，真的太难买了，没有买到好遗憾啊。”

托尼礼貌地报以微笑，“谢谢你，美人儿。我也挺欣赏这条项链的，线条流畅，雕刻精良，是上品。”

“哦，你真可爱。你叫什么名字？”

“我叫做迈克尔。”

“迈克尔，我能要你的电话号码吗？拜托，一想到待会儿下课以后我就再也见不到你了，我心里就很难受。好吗迈克尔？”

听着旁边两人相谈甚欢，彼得惊呆了。托尼这到底是一种什么神奇的体质？他简直要怀疑他在女同学嘴里听到的她们从八卦杂志上读到的那些史塔克总裁夜御七超模的文章都是真的了。

彼得不由得开始从头到脚打量自己身边的恋人。实事求是地说，嗯，咳，是不错。他暗红色的头发，时尚的衣着，脸上开朗的笑容，都标志着他就应该是这个年龄段的女生们倾慕的目标，更何况他举手投足间还带着一种奇妙的既高雅又叛逆的气质，这或许才是最迷人的核心。

这时彼得的手机震动了起来，他从包里掏出来一看，是一封短信，来自一个平时与他比较熟识的女同学，性格大大咧咧的。“彼得！那个帅哥是你朋友？你为什么从来不告诉我你有这么帅的朋友？我让你给我介绍男人的话你是不是从来没放在心上？快把他的名字、电话号码和Facebook账号发给我！”

天哪，天哪，拜托，这是他的男朋友好吗！不管是托尼还是这些狂蜂浪蝶都很可恶啊！

彼得恶狠狠地飞快按着键盘：“你别想了。那是我男朋友。MINE。”然后马上回复了过去，心中仿佛出了一口恶气。

他放下手机，抬起头来，却看到那个来搭讪托尼的女生已经走了。托尼对他笑了笑，立起他摆在桌上的课本，挡住了两人的脸，然后低头迅速地吻了他一下。

托尼的动作过于流畅，直到托尼已经重新回到课堂上，彼得才反应过来发生了什么，然后他趴在桌上，努力地处理着自己过速的心跳。


	9. Chapter 9

“托尼！”彼得拿着他的移动硬盘走了过来，兴高采烈的样子，“我们一起看电影好吗！”

托尼把手机一扔，坐在沙发上仰起头望向身后的彼得，“什么电影？”

“《夺宝奇兵》！”彼得手舞足蹈地摇了摇手中的移动硬盘，“我刚刚下载到的！”

托尼的脸皱了皱，“呃……你为什么会突然想要看那么老的电影？这个系列我在上学那会儿看了不少次了。”

彼得绕过沙发来坐在托尼旁边，“我最近突然对老冒险电影特别感兴趣。你不觉得很奇妙吗？斯皮尔伯格用你出生十年之前的烂条件拍的电影拿了四个奥斯卡哎。”

“不不不，这个房间里只有你在夺宝奇兵之后才出生，别算上我。”

“还有Friday呢。”

托尼夸张地点了点头，“厉害，你怎么不跟Mark 46比呢？”他想了想又绽开一个微笑，撑着下巴盯着彼得说，“你好可爱啊。”

“……咳咳。”彼得不自在地搓了搓鼻子，“你就陪我看吧。反正你也没事干。”

托尼倒在了彼得下方的沙发背上，睁着大眼睛柔情蜜意地一直笑，“想要我陪你，那你亲亲我啊。”

彼得被他看得心里怦怦直跳，忍不住移开视线四处瞟了瞟，却总能瞥见托尼就在那里盯着自己甜甜地笑，他只好低下头在托尼脸上亲了一下，托尼便闭上眼满足地低声笑了出来。

“唔……那，那你先打开视频吧，视频文件就放在大目录下面。我，我先去热一盒速食爆米花，马上回来。”彼得说完便逃也似的往厨房冲过去，拖鞋底蹭着地面发出响亮的啪嗒声。

“慢一点啊，不要摔趴下了！”托尼看着恋人慌张的背影，忍不住使坏地笑着喊道。

“我回来了！”几分钟后，彼得抱着热腾腾的爆米花和冰凉凉的可乐冲回来，他本以为他会看到冒险家印第安纳琼斯在模糊不清的像素后面挖土，结果根本不是这样。巨大的屏幕上一男一女在做着不可描述的事，配置豪华的音响中播放着不可描述的声音，而托尼则斜倚在沙发背上看着自己，挑着眉毛咬着指甲露出不可描述的坏笑。

“哇，”他说，“奥奖电影哦。”

简直他妈的尴尬极了吧。

“托、托尼，”在满屋子的淫声艳语中，彼得结结巴巴地试图解释，“我刚把文件下载下来，还没有点开看过呢……都、都是我不好，没有检查过……”

托尼点点头，“你完全可以直接邀请我看成人电影。没必要用这么迂回的方式。”

“但我不是——”

“我理解十多二十岁的男生人人都看那个，我现在也可以入乡随俗。”

“但我没有——”

“你挑的片子很好看啊，演员很敬业哦，随手一挑就挑到这么好的，这说明你对挑片子很有心得嘛，我可能都没你会选。”托尼越说越带劲。

“你就不能听我——”彼得有点慌了。

托尼转过身，在茶几上调出一个操作界面，一边拉动视频的进度条，一边兴致勃勃地讲解道：“你来看看，这些play都很有意思嘛，很有创意，”彼得赶紧冲过去想阻止他往下说，托尼却彻底无视了他，“你看这个绑法很熟练哦，这个玩具多好玩，功能很……哇好厉害，导演很有才华啊，不比斯皮尔伯格差。”

彼得抓狂又窘迫地用力挠了挠头发，他想这些发资源写错名字的人简直是太不负责任了，应该判刑！

托尼按下了暂停键，回荡在整个客厅里的那些令人脸红心跳的声音突然停止了，彼得正觉得如蒙大赦，想对托尼好好保证他不会再犯的时候，托尼又开口了：“感谢你提供的学习资料，我觉得我们可以开始进行下一步实践了。你提醒了我进行反思，我这才意识到可能我们的性生活真的有点太单调了。”

“不，一点也不单调，我从来没这么觉得……”

“看来即使我是未来学家，年纪上来了也总有跟不上时代的时候啊。刚才那个片子里演示的玩法里面你最喜欢哪种？我不能再满足于普通的方式了，不然我真怕会栓不牢你啊。”

“不，最普通的就很好了……”

托尼拿起彼得放在茶几上的可乐，一边啜饮一边举起手在空中唤出了若干个触摸操作界面，说道：“搜索购物网站，关键词：性玩具。”

彼得简直难以置信自己耳朵里听到的那句话。

托尼吹了个口哨，“哇，琳琅满目啊。还有卖皮拍的，你喜欢皮拍吗？你喜欢哪种皮？”

彼得蒙圈道：“什、什么皮拍……”那听起来就像是一种特制的网球拍？

托尼伸出手往彼得屁股上用力拍了一下，“就这个啊。”

彼得惊跳了一下，“为什么突然打我！”

托尼没有回答，只是看着彼得笑，彼得转转脑筋才明白他的意思，又噎了好一会儿才大喊道：“你休想！”

托尼开心地笑着又把目光移回了操作界面上，“勾选筛选条件：明日送达。”

彼得这下明白托尼是要玩真的了，他赶紧冲过去想阻止托尼继续操作，托尼一边装模作样地与他推搡着，一边继续快速地下达口头指令：“这一页第三排第五个，就那个套装，订一套，还有明天游乐园的门票，成人票两张。”

很快就传来了指令all clear的提示音，彼得才终于放弃了挣扎。他捂着脸绝望地倒在沙发上，闷在手掌里小声说：“它们不能是粉红色的。”

托尼很是得趣地边吸饮料边笑望着他，“电影还看吗？”

“看个屁！”


	10. Chapter 10

彼得坐在餐桌旁，早餐只吃到一半，再也没有心情往下吃了。他看着托尼在他面前兴致勃勃地拆着那个刚刚送来的快递箱子，只觉得心脏血管都瘀滞了，想嘲笑送快递的把托尼的名字念错的话都到了嘴边却也说不出来了。可以的话，他希望世界上从来就没有存在过什么斯皮尔伯格，什么奥斯卡，什么印第安纳琼斯。

托尼已经把透明胶带都割开了，“彼得，你瞧，”他边说边从箱子里掏出一个长条形的玩具，彼得看了一眼耳朵便红了，“这种玩具有两个开关，一个控制震动，”他用拇指把右边的开关推上去一格，那玩具便微弱地嗡嗡震动起来，“另一个控制摇摆，”他又把左边的开关推上去，那玩具就一边震动一边摇头晃脑地转起圈来，“每个开关都有四档速率可以调节，”他一边说一边把两个开关分别一档一档地推向了最大档，玩具的动作越发地显得有些淫猥；这时他却毫无预兆地抬起头来望向彼得，“一个简单的数学题，彼得，一共可以有几种搭配？”

“十六种啊。”彼得不假思索地回答后才反应过来，他忍不住害羞地扭开了脸，低下头去盯着瓷盘里的面包屑。

托尼看着他可爱的反应忍不住笑意，“数学很棒啊。”他把手中工作着的玩具重新关掉放了下去，从箱子里掏出了另一个长柄蘑菇形的玩具，“这种玩具是在头部发出震动，能够给具体某个点造成强烈的刺激，”他按了按玩具的开关键，然后又开始有节奏地按调节玩具速率的按键，“一共有八种频率呢。你听，最高档的震感很恐怖哦。”

彼得听着玩具嗡嗡震动的声音，与托尼轻声引诱的声音混在一起，说不出的危险气息，彼得光是听在耳朵里就觉得又害羞又害怕，忍不住开始思考自己造了什么孽要一大清早就受到这种折磨，瓷盘里那几粒可怜的面包屑被盯得几乎都要被他强烈的意念所移动了，也无法解答他这一深奥的哲学问题，难堪的彼得只好闭上了眼睛。

但是树欲静而风不止，如果任何人要以为托尼的恶作剧会因为对象做出了让他越发开心的反应便停止的话，那就大错特错了。在震动声停止的下一秒，彼得的手里便被塞进了两粒形似胶囊的物品，然后又开始在他手里震来震去。彼得忍不住直接撒手把跳蛋扔了出去，就好像那是什么烫手的山芋一样。

彼得睁开眼睛羞愤地望向托尼，对方却笑得跟朵花儿似的向他摊开了手掌，手掌里握着一个小巧圆润的遥控器，“是遥控的哦，”托尼眨眨眼，“信号可以辐射五十米呢。”

说完他又自顾自地把被彼得扔下来的跳蛋拣回了箱子里，“我劝你还是把早餐吃完吧。一会儿我们可要出门一整天呢。”

彼得被这突如其来的话题跳跃弄得有点懵，他问：“出门？我们要去哪里？”

“去游乐园啊，我昨天不是订了票吗。”

“好像确实是有这么回事……但你怎么会突然想到要去游乐园呢？”

“我们两个人当然是去约会啊，你在说废话。”

“但我们从来没有去过游乐园约会啊。我一直以为你不喜欢那种幼稚的地方？”

托尼从鼻子里哼了口气，然后轻轻笑了，“我确实是从来没有去过游乐园。我只是从来没有合适的机会，跟合适的人，以合适的身份去那样纯真美好的乐园罢了。”他抬头看了看彼得，眼神戚戚，“彼得，今天是我这辈子最后一天20岁了。”

彼得立刻被托尼那种略带哀愁的神情所打动，他不由得愣了愣，便热情高涨地说：“好！包在我身上啦，我今天一定会陪你玩个尽兴的！”

就这样，到了收拾好东西临出门时，彼得反倒变成了那个最雀跃不已的人。他兴奋地在脑海中计划着要带着托尼玩哪些惊险刺激的游戏，想象着托尼会露出什么样天真烂漫的笑容，他自信自己一定能留给托尼一个最温馨美好的回忆。

但是托尼迟迟都没有到前厅来，满心期待的彼得便不由得有些不耐烦了，他百无聊赖地坐在扶手椅上，看看腕表又踢踢腿，最后扯着嗓子催促道：“托尼——你好慢啊——你在干嘛——”

托尼很快就背着包出现了。“我也差不多准备好了。只差最后一样东西。”

“什么东西——啊！你要干嘛！”托尼从口袋里掏出刚才那两个跳蛋，二话不说就伸手抓住彼得的腰带要脱彼得的裤子，彼得赶紧眼疾手快地抓住了他的手腕，惊慌地望着他。

托尼挂上一副极尽无辜的眼神：“我没有要干嘛呀，去游乐园玩儿，当然要准备好玩具了。”

“你滚蛋！你这是哪门子的玩具啊！你少玷污洁净无瑕的游乐园了你！”

托尼的语气极其理所应当：“游乐园的本质就是玩耍，成年人去当然要自己准备好大人的玩具了。”

彼得咬牙切齿：“你这个人……你刚才说的什么20岁的最后一天都是在演戏吗！世界上怎么会有你这样坏心眼的家伙啊！”

托尼不置可否地挑挑眉，“哦，是不是呢，我也不知道。来，宝贝儿，现在把手松开，让我把东西放好，我们马上就可以出发了。”

彼得做出一副绝不妥协的态度，“不可能！什么游乐园我今天也不会去了！”

托尼手上的力度突然减轻了，彼得一愣也不再用力推却，托尼却突然贴到了他耳边。“彼得，你得乖一点。相信我，那会很有趣的。在热热闹闹的游乐园里，所有人都各自沉浸在自己的欢乐中，我们只不过是用其他方式，成为大家的一份子。”托尼贴得极其靠近，他口中湿热的气流送着他低沉的引诱不断窜入彼得的耳道，钻进彼得的大脑神经，彼得的脑浆仿佛开始立刻融化成黏糊糊的蜜糖，“你想象一下，你身边的人们都享受着神赐的纯洁的欢乐，只有你被身体中邪恶的欲望那隐秘的藤蔓所纠缠所紧缚，你会变得又兴奋又害怕，又不断沉迷又想要逃脱；你会感到一种愉悦的负罪感，而我会是你唯一的同犯……”

托尼在句尾咬住了彼得的耳垂，彼得立刻陷入了绝望，他知道自己又被这该死的甜蜜的魔鬼般的恋人一击必杀了，他已经毫无还手之力。彼得顺从地放松了自己的双手，他的牛仔裤便立刻被解开了。

托尼感到十分有趣，他看到彼得在外衣裤里还穿着自己做给他的蜘蛛制服，便打趣道：“我们大公无私的小蜘蛛，在约会的日子也想着要当大家友好的邻居，行侠仗义吗？”

彼得挣扎着小声回答：“当、当然要穿着了……万一出了事怎么办……”

“哦，那对于我来说倒是十分方便……”托尼眯着眼睛，一只手拉开他的制服裤子和内裤，另一只手握着跳蛋，顺着彼得的身体线条滑进去，把他们并排放在彼得阴囊下方的会阴处，然后抽出了两只手，那制服便立刻绷紧了贴了上去，“本来我还打算要用透明胶带固定的。你这紧身制服果然是火辣至极，竟然还能在这种地方帮上大忙。”

托尼低声笑着打开了彼得的大腿，卡着他的膝盖提上去，“你自己看看你现在这里的形状……简直是太淫荡了，我都怕我自己再看下去会忍不住在这里就开始玩弄你。”

彼得被他逼着睁开眼睛往自己胯下瞟了一眼，便面红耳赤，把脸紧紧埋在手掌里不愿再搭理托尼。


	11. Chapter 11

虽然裤裆里装着异物，走起路来没那么方便，但深得市民们信赖的蜘蛛侠很快就适应了它们。最开始的一个小时，彼得还总是无时不刻不胆战心惊、小心翼翼，生怕匍匐在自己胯下的恶魔们随时会觉醒，但后来随着他俩的约会渐入佳境，彼得就逐渐把这件事情忘到脑后去了。

托尼与彼得的确是第一次在游乐园约会。他们之前很少在人多的公共场所约会。即使一同出现在人多的地方，也不会做什么亲密的举动，有时托尼甚至会要求他们不能并排走在一起。跟着托尼的视线总是那样多，那样充满恶意的窥视。甚至有时跟踪的民众或狗仔队太多，两人不得不秘密“逃亡”的故事，也不是没有过。彼得做过记者，他很清楚托尼·史塔克与年轻男孩同性恋的证据能值多少钱，能吸引多少关注和挞伐。他也很清楚，如果他们的关系被曝光，不仅他们俩都会被冠以骂名，他自己的超级英雄秘密身份或许也难以保全了。所以，彼得虽然年轻，虽然很需要不断汲取托尼无止境的爱意，但他愿意理解，愿意忍耐。即使是今天，两人也出于习惯，做出一副好哥们一起游玩的样子，没有任何亲密的表现。

但此刻呈现在他面前的托尼，这样眉间没有一丝烦恼的波纹，脸上没有一片忧愁的阴云，在洋溢着幸福感的人群中，开朗而率直地笑着，仿佛是一只金色的大鸟的托尼，实在太少见了。不，是他之前从来没有见过。初夏午间饱满的阳光直射在托尼脸上，会把他湛蓝的瞳眸照成通透的浅海，那种适宜体温的、沉下身去便能踩到微热的大陆架表面的浅海。这令彼得很是着迷。

彼得忍让了一个他从不熟悉的托尼·史塔克的幼稚的捉弄许多天，今天已经是最后一天了。他在一周前本以为到了今天他会大松一口气，却没想到他最后还是舍不得起来。他终于彻底明白了，这个托尼跟他的托尼并不是完全不同的两个人，这个托尼是他的托尼的宝贵的秘密，是他的托尼的过去、现在与将来。世界上没有几个人知道这个托尼的存在，而托尼则选择在这一周时间内一直跟彼得在一起，也就是选择完全把这个秘密交给了彼得。

是的，即使彼得早就跟托尼建立了亲密关系，但彼得一直对托尼的历史知之甚少。并不是彼得对此缺少关心；这一方面是托尼的体贴，他作为社交话术的高阶掌握者，自然知道人在聊天中都愿意多谈自身的事情，他为了让彼得开心，便极少主动谈及他自己；另一方面是托尼的疏离，每一次彼得对他的过去起了好奇心，缠着他硬是要问出点什么的时候，他总是很快就使出大人才会的诡计，迅速转移了彼得的注意力，彼得总要过上好长时间才回过味来，自己又被这个可恶的老男人晃点了。

彼得不由得开始感谢这个意外的实验失误，让他又成功解除了托尼的一层防御，又更接近了托尼一步，让他得到了这个不会掩饰自己的快乐、不会为自己的欲望而耻辱的托尼。

原来这才是他的托尼最原始的样子。

原来他有这么爱他的托尼。

他可以为他的托尼付出一切。

彼得想到这里，心中一暖，转头望向了站在他身边，过于专注地与地狱级难度的打地鼠游戏机较着劲，以至于额头都微微汗湿，显得有点呆呆的的托尼，然后主动牵住了他空闲着的左手。

托尼转过头，只看到彼得嘴角弯弯，双眼晶莹，笑得又羞涩又甜蜜，有些怯怯却专注地望着自己，简直是世界上最纯真可爱的天使。这笑容让托尼瞬间忘掉了一切，驱使着他当众吻住了彼得。

彼得听到旁观的路人发出几声抽气和惊呼，但他不在乎。他已经被赐予了世界上最珍贵的礼物，没有人能阻止他沐浴在阳光下，享受这短暂的一刻永恒。


	12. Chapter 12

一直疯玩到午后时分，即使是两个年轻人也有些受不住了。托尼提议去买点零食饮料，坐下来休息一下。彼得也是求之不得，向托尼讨了讨了几个零钱，便冲去一个摆在公园便道旁的移动便利商店前，向卖东西的女孩儿买水喝。

彼得按照两人的口味挑了两瓶饮料，正要问价格时，却突然感觉到会阴处的那两颗跳蛋开始震动了。它们在那里悄无声息地潜伏了太久，却在彼得马上就要忘记它们的关头，打了他一个措手不及。即使只是最低档的微弱震感，但紧贴生殖器皮肤的刺激也足以挑起一阵又一阵的酥麻。感觉到魔鬼般的快感快速上行和扩散，彼得心里不住地腹诽那淘气过头的恋人。他竭力忍住喘息，尽可能面色如常地与女孩儿完成了交易，然后快步走向早就等在不远处，一副好整以暇的样子的托尼。然而他的步伐却牵动了胯部的衣料，使得那两粒跳蛋随着他走路的节奏挤压他的会阴和睾丸。就这么十多步的路程，彼得走得艰辛极了，他双腿发软，腰上乏力，刚碰上托尼的身体，他便不由得卸下了全身力气，直接前倾倚靠在托尼身上。

托尼也不伸手扶他，反而抬起手，把手里的遥控器展示给他看。

彼得埋在托尼肩头，虽然看不到对方的表情，却知道他一定笑得很坏。彼得气极了，不管三七二十一，喘着气直接骂道：“操你。”

彼得感受到托尼胸腔微微震动，听到他在低低的笑声中轻轻地说：“现在是谁在操谁，你还不明白吗。”

彼得恶狠狠地说：“反正都没你的事。”

“没我的事？”彼得听到托尼那种夸张的语气，立刻明白自己又祸从口出了，然而容不得他后悔，他就看到托尼按了一下遥控器上的按键，胯下的震动立时变得尖锐了几分，彼得忍不住低声叫了出来。“现在你知道应该听谁的了吗？”

彼得只好服软，央求道：“拜托，托尼，别在这里……这里，嗯……这么多人……求你……求你到其他地方……啊啊……！”

托尼却微微低头，贴到了他耳边，用浓稠的低音缓慢耳语道：“到哪里去？你是不是忘了我们在哪里？”他边说边抬起手轻柔地揉搓捏弄他嘴边的那只耳垂与鬓发，使他们俩看上去就像一对亲密地耳鬓厮磨着的情侣，“这里是游乐园啊。所有地方人都很多哦。所以你一定要乖乖地好好忍住才行。”托尼抬头瞥了瞥四周，看到那个卖饮料的小姑娘已经面红耳赤，完全不敢往这边的方向瞧了，便勾起了满意的微笑，“彼得，我们好像很引人注目啊。你要努力一些，不然我们就要被发现咯。”

彼得被他这番戏弄之下已经难为情得不得了，跟下身不断传来的已经变得无法忽视的快感混在一起，把彼得的大脑都搅得一团糟。他靠在托尼身上，竭尽全力压制着自己的感官，想要转移注意力，但他越是专注，就越清晰地听到自己裤子里传来的嗡嗡震动声，感觉到托尼的手指蹂躏着那只已经烫红的耳垂，强烈的羞耻让他意识的防线急速溃败。没过几分钟，他就听到自己带着哭腔的求饶声：“托尼……呜，托尼……我受不了了，你先停下来……呜啊……”

托尼却快速地向后退开了，彼得腰腿无力，立刻就跪倒了下去，就在他双膝要重重磕到地上的关头，托尼却伸手拉住了他，等他在地上蹲稳后，托尼也在彼得面前蹲了下来。蹲姿让裤子更加地绷紧，把那两粒跳蛋用力按到了彼得身上，彼得忍不住一下子流出了眼泪。托尼飞快地伸手摸了一下彼得胯下，摸到那震感的他恶意地笑了一下，然后终于把跳蛋关掉了。

托尼嗤笑着骂道：“妈的，你搞得我超级兴奋。”

彼得身上热得他直发懵，眼眶里又蓄满了泪水让他什么都看不清，勃起的性器还在他裤裆里突突跳动，他心里委屈极了，忍了又忍才终于克制住自己没有就地抱着托尼抽泣起来。

托尼陪彼得蹲在地上，等他慢慢恢复得能走了，才拉着他站起来。托尼问彼得要不要去鬼屋，彼得还不明白他打的什么主意么，一想到他要一边受鬼屋的惊吓，还要一边受托尼的折磨，彼得简直都能想象到那种当场失禁的感觉了，他赶紧拒绝了，说什么也不去。

托尼又问他坐不坐大摆锤，彼得想他天天在纽约天空中荡来荡去，总是不会害怕大摆锤了，便没有多心就同意了。谁知道等摆锤荡至空中，其他乘客都开始闭着眼睛大声尖叫的时候，这个坏家伙又把跳蛋打开了，还直接调到了最高档。本来彼得就没有完全平复，被撩拨到一半的器官变得更加的敏感，剧烈的刺激激起的刺刀般极其尖锐的快感达到了可怖的地步，配合摆锤在空中摇摆给大脑带来的动荡感，即使在这样的高空中，彼得也忍不住绷紧身体想要挣扎摆脱，却被压肩和安全带牢牢地按在座位上动弹不得，彼得终于克制不住，哭了出来。

然而，就在彼得被快感折磨得意识模糊，快要高潮的时候，摆锤却停了下来。彼得已经满脸通红，全身酸软，哭得不能自已，他是被托尼从座椅上抱下来的，他也顾不得羞耻，立刻伏在托尼胸前嘤嘤哭泣起来。

托尼也已经无法忍耐，他抱着彼得，边走向一旁的公共卫生间，边喘着粗气问：“你想射吗？”

彼得哭着点点头。

“你想要我吗？”

彼得焦急得要命，眼泪如断线珍珠一般猛掉，只是不住地点头。

“你想要我怎么样？说话！”

彼得抽噎着，可怜极了，“要你操我……让我射吧……托尼，呜嗯……”

托尼把彼得抱到一间隔间里，猛地拍门锁上，便把彼得放在抽水马桶盖上，一边狂乱地吻他，一边用力扯下他的裤子。托尼从彼得已经被前液沾湿的内裤里取出跳蛋，哄着他伸出红舌舔湿它们，然后将它们塞入了彼得体内。焦急之下没有章法的动作有点疼痛，但这点疼痛根本无法将彼得拖出欲壑的深渊。托尼立刻又打开了开关，那两枚作恶多端的跳蛋便又在肠道内兴风作浪起来。

托尼快速地从自己口袋里取出安全套和袋装的润滑剂，他实在太兴奋了，以至于手都有些抖，撕包装撕了老半天，期间彼得压抑的剧烈喘息和低声抽泣听在他耳朵里，就像在他脑子里淋透了一桶汽油，然后在他终于插入那让人神往的穴道时瞬间燃烧爆炸。

两枚跳蛋骤然被顶入了难以置信的深处，彼得被刺激得全身战栗，他的眼泪彻底决堤了。彼得紧紧咬着嘴唇，托尼那样凶狠地在他体内压榨，忍耐着不发出声音几乎要了他的命。他两手迷乱地想要抓住什么着力点，以至于能够不让自己完全失控，终于什么都抓不牢，只有双手紧紧捂着嘴。

托尼紧紧抓住彼得强健修长的大腿，痴迷般不断用力顶弄，彼得的肠道滚烫湿滑紧致，又被他撞得无意识地不断收缩，每每顶到深处又有一对震动的跳蛋给予他电击般的刺激，托尼也逐渐被快感所吞噬，他忍不住想彼得果真是个天使，这就来引渡他上去天堂了。

最后彼得被操射的时候，总算用力咬着自己的手背才不至于尖叫出声。他感觉到自己的整片下体都已经湿透滴水，但他全身上下已经没有一丝力气，甚至连去羞耻的余裕都没有了。他从没有经历过这样暴烈的性爱，只有托尼用卫生纸给他温柔地擦拭的动作才叫他找回了一点熟悉的感觉。

后来托尼帮他整理好了衣服，他才慢慢地恢复了一些意识。托尼说太阳快要下山了，说要去坐摩天轮，他便昏昏沉沉地同意了，由着托尼抱着他去了。直到摩天轮升上高空，那两粒恼人的跳蛋又开始在他还未平复的肠道内做鬼作怪，他才真正反应过来。彼得对自己早餐时一时冲动的同意追悔莫及，却已经无力再多做什么抵抗，只有躺在托尼的怀里全身颤抖。他以为自己的顺从能换来魔鬼的几分恻隐之心，却绝望地看到托尼从包里拿出了那个长柄蘑菇形的震动棒。

彼得感觉到了恐怖，他控制不住自己，疯狂摇头哭泣着哀求对方：“托尼……求求你……不要这个……我真的受不了了……”

托尼狠心地拒绝了，他邪恶地笑着按下了开关，然后把震动棒的头部用力按在彼得的龟头上，一边狠狠地揉捏他的阴茎，一边按压转动震动棒。他凑在彼得耳边，一边舔吻他，一边低声蛊惑，要彼得相信在高空封闭的摩天轮中没有人能听到看到他们，要他完全解放自己，放声哭泣和尖叫。

彼得被托尼按在怀里，从大腿到全身止不住地痉挛，他实在受不住这种酷刑折磨，最后终于决定放弃一切抵抗。

又或许他在这个甜蜜的恶魔般的情人面前，本来就没有任何尊严……


	13. Chapter 13

13.

彼得傍晚一回到车上就睡死了过去，醒来时一看天已经蒙蒙亮了。他身上还是酸软乏力，努力睁眼看了一眼床头柜上的时间，现在已经是清晨六点了。

他翻了个身，看到托尼已经变回了原来的托尼。头发还是暗红色的，但是胡子却是原来的棕黑色。他看着看着便有趣地笑了起来，笑着笑着又想到自己过去一周里遭遇的悲惨命运与非人折磨，肚子里不住地蹭蹭冒火。

他伸手掐住了托尼的脸颊，越掐越生气，越生气手上越用力，终于把托尼给掐醒了。

托尼是被疼醒的，心中又恼又迷惑，迷迷糊糊地地说：“彼、彼得……不要掐我……”

彼得气还没消，自然不愿意撒手。

托尼便又迷迷糊糊地道歉道：“对不起嘛……不要掐我啦……”

彼得终于放了手，撅着嘴说：“那你说说，你知不知道自己错在哪里了。”

托尼慢慢勾起一个慵懒的笑容，缓缓道：“各种各样的事情吧。反正都是我的错，你说我哪里错了，我就哪里错了。”他从被子里捉出彼得的一只手吻了一下，“我已经道过歉了。那你是不是应该先欢迎这个我回来？”

彼得的嘴撅的老高，“什么这个你、那个你的，反正我已经认清了，你的本质就是个大混蛋。”说完他又轻巧地笑开了，凑过去吻了一下托尼的脸。“欢迎回来。你再不回来，我都要严肃考虑跟你分手的事了。”

托尼笑笑，转过脸也在彼得嘴边回吻了一下。

“我觉得这次的经历不管怎么说，至少还是留下了一个宝贵遗产的。”

“我怎么不知道有那种东西的存在？”

“我们买的玩具，是不是还有一个没有用上？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文最初的想法，来自我个人对铁人的一个主观理解：他对同辈和对晚辈的态度完全不同。铁虫的一个重要萌点，就来自两人的年龄差。这样巨大的年龄差，既带来铁人对小虫的宠爱，和小虫对铁人的依赖，又带来不可避免的误解与隔阂。所以我就会想，如果抹去这年龄差，他们的相处模式会发生怎样的变化呢？他们对彼此的理解又会有什么进展呢？围绕这些问题，我展开了想象。写完后感觉谈得也没有很到位，等我对铁虫有了更深刻的理解，或许还会再写一对同龄铁虫吧。


End file.
